Soul Eater Reacting To The Fanfics
by LuckyLaptops
Summary: Ever wondered what the Soul Eater's Cast think about your fanfics? Well, here for you to find out! R&R! :D
1. Maka

**Hey everybody I just wanted to do something funny! Since I was kind of bored and stuff. I wanted to make something how the Soul Eater Cast would react to you're fanfics.**

**Maka- Good!**

**Soul Eater Rants About Fanfiction- Maka!**

* * *

There was cameras and set up stages for the show. Maka sat down in front of the chair and looking for the host of the show. The host finally appeared and was looking like an idiot. She was pretty tall and has brunette was wearing a plain red t-shirt and some blue shorts. She looked awkward looking and stare at the audience and gasped.

"Wow, so many people here…" She said looking at the crowd. She remained her senses and grinned happily.

"Hello, I'm you're host LuckyLaptops and I will be hosting Soul Eater Reacting to Fanfiction~!" She said in a singing tone. Maka looked at her then the audience and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Maka said closing her book. "First off, I don't like Soul." The KidxMaka audience were pleased with this sentence while the SoulxMaka were about to cry.

"And, I don't like Kid either." Maka said looking at the crowd. The MakaxKid audiences were pretty pissed. "Kid and I are nothing. We have some common interests but there's nothing going on with us and Kid's pretty weird with the OCD thing."

"I'M NOT OCD!"

"Kyah, Kid-Kun!" LuckyLaptops said running over to Kid while he was trying to escape LuckyLaptops. Maka sighed and shook her head.

"Soul's not any good either were good friends and all but he could be rude and he's not going to be a good boyfriend talking about girl's chest." She hissed. Soul looked up and snickered.

"What, you say flat-chest?" Soul said looking at the crowd. Then that's how Soul was bleeding over a concussion.

"I don't get why you guys paired me up with him." Maka said crossing her arms. "Oh, I do NOT like Black- Star either he's just plain annoying!"

"Ha, please Maka no one can resist this GOD!" Black star said loudly.

"Black-Star, please sit down before you hurt yourself."

"Tsubaki, I'm too much of a GOD so I won't hurt myself." That's when Black-Star tripped over a chair and the audience started laughing over Black-Star's epic fail. Maka just sighed again.

"Oh. I do not like Crona either. Crona's my best friend but I can't see myself dating Crona." The CronaxMaka audience plugged their ears.

"NO! NO! NO!" Maka said as she stared at the computer she found a TsubakixMaka one.

"I WILL NEVER LIKE TSUBAKI THAT WAY!" Maka yelled. "THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!" Maka screamed. LuckyLaptops stop chasing Kid-Kun and even found SteinxMaka ones.

"Hey, look you're doing the nasty with you're teacher." LuckyLaptops said in a calm voice. Maka was pissed and disgusted.

"OKAY, NOW THAT'S JUST WRONG! I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO MY TEACHER! ONLY MEDUSA WANTS THAT!" Maka said pointing to the villain. Medua scowled at her but smirked and winked at the teacher. Stein moved his seat away from the villain. LuckyLaptops looked again and found also SpiritxMaka ones she started to laugh. Maka took the computer and saw the SpiritxMaka ones. She was about to puke.

"YOU SICK MINDED CREATURES! WHAT THE HELL NOW THAT'S JUST WRONG. THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG! WHY THE HELL I GOT PAIRED UP WITH MY DAD!" She screamed outraged by the fact she got paired up with her Dad that's just gross in so many ways.

"Hey, now you know why you're pops love you so much!" LuckyLaptops said filled with laughter. Black-Star and Patty also laughed. Then they both started to crack up. Maka shoot them a venomous glare. Then they stopped laughing.

"Anyways, I'm there's also things that are good about some of those fanfics,"

Lucky Laptops questioned a look. "That some of them have good grammar."

Soul rolled his eyes.

"Is that all Maka-chan?" Patty said.

"Yeah, I'm done here and if you excuse me I'm going to puke about the SpiritxMaka fanfics." Maka said walking away.

"Well, there you have it the first ever Soul Eater Reacts to Fanfics! I'm you're host Lucky Laptops." The girl grinned and the camera turned off.

**And there's that send me a review of who you want next!**

**Maka- I'm done puking :I**


	2. Liz :D

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they brought happiness to me *dramatic tears and some spotlight shine over to her***

**Liz- They were only 5 reviews…**

**Shaddup Liz! Do the disclaimer!**

**Liz- *sigh* what ever. LuckyLaptops does not own Soul Eater because if she did it would be bad like, very bad.**

***crys* Soul Eater Reacting to Fanfics- Liz!**

Liz sat in front of a chair waiting for the host. Since the host was immediately was always getting late like this she wondered why we have to stay here. The audience was getting tired of waiting for the stupid host and she finally appeared with a person next to her.

"Hello, every body you guys remember me?" Everybody was silent. The host looked shocked of how nobody not remembering her.

"How can you guys not remember me?" The host said with dramatic tears. The spotlight turned on her overreacting like an idiot. The person who was next to her sighed and shook her head. The person looked almost like her sister except that she has smaller eyes and shorter hair. She was wearing glasses and slapped her sister's head for that stupid dramatic entrance.

"Are you an idiot?" The girl said. Lucky Laptops stands straight and grinned.

"Hello, every body this is my sister Tamar and she was annoying me to make her be in my wonderful show." LuckyLaptops said bragging her self. Liz sighed not really caring of what she will read about in fanfiction.

"Can we just go?" Liz said. LuckyLaptops nodded her head to tell her she can go.

"Okay, fan girls I'm sorry to say this but I do not like Kid." Liz said calmly. Most of the LizxKid fangirls in the audience were booing and plugging their ears to not her the words that were coming from Liz mouth.

"Kid is not really my type of guy. He's kind of like a sissy and he more of the family type." Liz said.

"Isn't he a cute sissy?" One of the LizxKid fangirls said loudly.

"Well…"

"Haha, sis likes Kid!" Patty said playfully. Liz sighed again and shook her head knowing that the fan girls won't stop and still think that Kid and Liz are the ultimate couple.

"I do not like Soul either." Liz stated. The SoulxLiz fangirls from the audience curse themselves.

"I think I remember that I saw a threesome of you, Kid, and Patty." Tamar quietly stated. Liz grimace of disgust and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, eww. No, just no. That is just disgusting." Liz said.

"That's what she said!" Black star said loudly. Liz glared at him.

"I even saw you paired up with Patty." LuckyLaptops stated. Liz had a face filled with disgust, and anger.

"Okay, What the hell! That is just disgusting. Like incest? No, just no." Liz yelled.

"That's what he said!" LuckyLaptops said. Liz glared at her and LuckyLaptops finally shut up.

"The only good thing is that there not all a lot of fanfics about me and I'm fine with that." Liz said. "Because you're fanfics are disgusting. Oh, don't get me started with those M-rated fics about me." Liz muttered.

"That's what she-" LuckyLaptops was about to finish but Liz glared at her.

"Is that all?" Tsubaki said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping just to forget about this mess." Liz muttered walking away.

"Well, there you have it! I'm you're host LuckyLaptops." LuckyLaptops grinned. Tamar sighed.

"And, I'm you're co-host Tamar." Tmar said adjusting her glasses.

**Tell me who you want next for Soul Eater Reacting To Fanfics!**

**Liz- Those are disgusting.**

**Black star and Me- That's what she said!**


	3. KidKun!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :P All, I just wanted to talk about one review. **

**Eophan: LOL. Thanks for the constructive criticism. And sorry if you got offended by the SteinxMaka one I actually like that pairing (not as much as SoulxMaka) but its okay. Yeah, I'm sorry I make a lot of mistakes -.- but gomenasai for keeping up with my stupid mistakes. I'll try to not rush too (sorry) it's just that I tend to rush a little bit.**

**Oh, since every body been ordering Kid. Kid shall be next in this chapter :P**

**Soul Eater Reacting To Fanfics-Kid!**

* * *

Every body was tired of waiting for the host. So, since the host was very late her sister, Tamar was going to be the host for this chapter. Tamar sighed and shook her head knowing that her idiotic sister tends to be late a lot. She stood up and introduces her self to everybody.

"Hello, I'm Tamar your co-host of the show." She said staring at the crowd. "Today, were seeing how Kid will react to his fan fictions." Kid walked off backstage and was now sitting down in a chair. The Soul Eater Cast did the same and sat down in their respectable chairs. The Kid fangirls were so loud and very cheerful while the other fan girls just clapped. Kid scrolled down to the computer of the pages of the pairings with him. He sighed and shook his head because he was paired up with so many people. He paused as he saw many Kid/Maka fanfictions.

"I do not like Maka." Kid stated. The Kid/Maka people were pissed that Kid didn't like Maka.

"But, she is very symmetrical!" One of the Kid/Maka said loudly. When one of the Kid/Maka fan girls stated this Kid took an examination of Maka while Maka was sighing.

"She is very symmetrical!" Kid said having a bit glint in his eyes. The Kid/Maka cheers while the other couple pairings with Kid booed.

"But, I still do not like Maka even though she is symmetrical I can't see myself dating Maka." Kid said. The Kid/Maka fangirls were depressed. Black Star looked at all the fan girls of Kid and scoffed.

"Ha, I don't know why Kid has so many fan girls of him." Black Star murmured. "There supposed to be so many fan girls of me since I'm a God and all."

"I wonder even why Kid got so many fan girls?" Soul coolly stated. "How can girls like a guy who cries about not being symmetrical?" The Kid fan girls glared at him while the other fan girls nodded.

"You don't know anything, Soul!" The Kid fan girls yelled.

"He's right. I'm such asymmetrical trash!" Kid cried. The Kid fan girls glared venomously at Soul while Soul cringed.

"Um… Kid can you talk about the parings?" Tamar said. Liz and Patty told Kid he is symmetrical and stuff. Kid stood up straight and sat down to his respectful chair. When he scrolled down his eyes almost bulge out.

"Why am I paired up with Crona…?" He asked. Tamar agreed wondering why he was even paired up with Crona. "I don't even like Crona!"

"Most people don't even know why you're paired up with Crona." Tamar said scribbling something down in her notebook.

"I don't even know his or her gender…" Patty jumped up.

"Yeah, what is Crona-chan gender?" Patty asked. Everybody stared at Crona while Crona was thinking ways to escape since he/she was being the center of attention.

"God, it's so freaking easy!" One of fan girls stated, "He's a damn boy!" Half of the fan girls agreed while the other half disagrees.

"She's a girl!"

"No, he's a boy!"

"His gender hasn't even been stated yet!" Some fan girl said.

"No, his gender been stated! He's a freaking boy!" Tamar knew this was going to be ugly so she tried to ask Crona.

"Crona, what gender are you?"

"W-well, I'm a-" Crona was about to say it out loud but was interrupted by the idiotic twin finally being here and have thrown a baseball by accident at Crona. Crona fainted and everybody glared at LuckyLaptops while LuckyLaptops scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Um… I'm sorry?"

"Get that bitch!" Some fan girl said. LuckyLaptops ran while most of the fan girls ran after her. Tamar sighed and continued with the show. _The show must continue on._ Tamar thought. Patty started to giggle at something.

"Hey, Kid I'm reading a fanfic where you're paired up with Soul!" Patty said. While Soul spit out his drink and was about to choke, Black Star laughed his "godly laugh", Tsubaki smiled, Maka and Liz giggled, and well Kid he was about to faint.

"Black-Star I don't know why you're laughing." Tamar smirked. "You're paired up with Kid too." Black stopped laughing while every one else except Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki started to laugh.

"So, if he is paired up with Kid," Tsubaki said. "Who's the Uke and who's the Seme?" Tsubaki said with a bit glint in her eyes. Everybody else stared at her (except for Patty who was still giggling); bewildered by the fact that Tsubaki said that.

"Um… Tsubaki you like yaoi?" Liz said. Tsubaki nodded. Everybody was silent (except for Patty who kept on giggling).

"Um… okay let's carry on." Tamar said. Tamar search through the computer finding KidxStein ones, KidxLiz ones, KidxPatty ones, KidxTsubaki ones, and even KidxMedusa ones; (**A/N: Seriously! I can't even believe that there is a KidxMedusa one!)**.

Kid was about to faint of these pairings. I mean really a KidxMedusa one? We all know Medusa is the type of person to rape someone but really? Most of these pairings weren't even symmetrical either!

"These pairings are making me sick…" Kid said. Kid got off of his chair and went to the bathroom puking.

"Well, there you have it! I'm your co-host Tamar." She said waving at the camera. The camera turned off.

* * *

**-cough offs blood by getting beat up by crazed fan girls- There you have it and the Medusa fans I hope you didn't get offended that I said Medusa was the type of person to rape someone! If you did I'm sorry for saying that… not. Tell me who you want next!**

**Kid- *finish puking* those pairings disgust me!**

**Hey, Kid look you are asymmetrical!**

**Kid- * starts to sobs on the floor and bang his hand* I'm asymmetrical garbage!**

**Liz- *sighs* Read and review!**


	4. Black Star :D

**Ohonhonhohon~ Welcome Back My Friendly Readers… Today will be seeing how Black Star will react to Soul Eater Reacting to Fanfics**

**Black Star- YEAH, BECAUSE I AM SO GODLY AWSOME!**

**Black Star, just do the damn disclaimer!**

**Black Star- LuckyLaptops does not own Soul Eater or Me. Heck, she will never own me since I'M A GOD AFTER ALL!**

**-Rolls eyes- Soul Eater Reacting To Fanfics- Black Star**

* * *

"I'm NOT your daddy, I'm your grandpa!" LuckyLaptops sang. Tamar, her sister rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit when they were finally on air.

"Hello, I'm you're co-host Ta-" LuckyLaptops interrupted.

"Hi, I'm you're host LuckyLaptops." The idiotic twin grinned. Tamar sighed but smiled and continued on with the show.

"Today will be seeing Black Star react to your fan fictions." Tamar grinned. Black Star being the kind of god he did what other Gods do; jumped up and down like a little girl. He grinned sheepishly thinking that he have so many fan fictions about him. He scrolled down to the page looking at all the Maka fanfictions with Soul or Kid. _BORING!_ Black Star thought. Black Star finally found a fan fiction with him and Tsubaki.

"Hmph, Sorry to keep your hopes up you crazy fan girls but I and Tsubaki don't like each other." Black Star said.

"You meant Tsubaki and me?" Maka said.

"No, I meant I and Tsubaki." Maka face palmed. She should have known Black Star grammar is bad. The fan girls booed.

"God, damn why won't none of you Soul Eater Cast admit you like someone!" A fangirl said. All the other fan girls agreed.

"Yeah, why can't you guys admit it?"

"It doesn't matter my fellow fan girls will still ship them with someone anyway~!" LuckyLaptops stated. The fan girls agreed but still wanted the Soul Eater Cast to admit their love for someone.

"Also, I don't like Kid you sick yaoi fan girl perverts." Black Star said crossing his arms. The KidxBlack Star fan girls booed and Tsubaki booed as well.

"But, the love you guys, THE LOVE YOU GUYS JUST WON'T ADMIT IT!" Tsubaki stated pointing a finger at them. Her eyes were glistening. The Soul Eater Cast looked at her bewildered.

"Um… Tsubaki…" Tamar said. Tsubaki was embarrassed so she put her finger down. LuckyLaptops and Patty burst out laughing of that reaction from Tsubaki.

"Hehe Tsubaki…" Patty said filled with laughter. Liz just sighed at her sister antics and looked at the computer apparently there were SoulxBlack Star ones M-rated. She didn't know what "lemons" was so she read. At the half of the page she began frozen and disgusted.

"Shield my eyes I'm going blind!" Liz said. Black Star read also and was disgusted by it.

"Okay, you sick pervert writers are making me blind and about to puke." Black Star said having a hand to his mouth. "I would never do that to Soul! He's my best friend!" Tamar smirked.

"Don't you remember that gay moment with you and Soul?" Soul and Black Star glared at her.

"I'm not even gay!" Soul said. Most of the fan girls agreed that Soul wasn't gay and that he liked Maka not Black Star or Kid. Tsubaki pouted a little bit not seeing any yaoi action.

"Why am I paired up with Crona too? I don't even know that fucking kid's gender!" Black Star yelled.

"Language!" Maka shouted and crash her book into Black Star's head. She huffed and crossed her arms and went back to her seat.

"I guess that's it for Black Star." LuckyLaptops said looking at Black Star. "I'm your host Luck-" Tamar interrupted her and smirked.

"And I'm your co-host Tamar." She bowed.

* * *

**Sorry guys it was short. I just wanted to update before I got back to school! Yup, I'm going back to school in the next 2 days! D:**

**Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can since my first day of school were having a half day. So, yeah tell me who you would like to have next! **


	5. Tsubaki!

**HELLO, My lovely readers! Next we will have Tsubaki with us and how she's gonna react to the fanfics!**

**Tsubaki- *smiles and waves***

**Awh, Tsubaki so sweet! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Tsubaki- Hai! LuckyLaptops does not own Soul Eater!**

**Soul Eater Reacting To Fanfics- Tsubaki**

LuckyLaptops were smiling and tapping her foot while listening to this song on her mp3 player she grinned and waved when the Soul Eater Cast was in backstage.

"I'm going to be next." Tsubaki said. Black Star patted her shoulder.

"Good luck. Those nasty pervert fans are pretty disgusting." Tsubaki smiled at him.

"I guess I can handle it." Tsubaki walked off backstage and went into the stage and sat down in a chair. The rest of the Soul Eater Cast did the same thing. She looked at the computer and went to Soul Eater and find that she was coupled with. She paused but then smiled at the audience so she won't be on there bad side.

"Um… I do not like Black Star." She said nervously. The audience blanked but then booed. Some of the audience was smiling by the fact that she did not like Black Star.

"Black Star can be a bit-" She was interrupted by the large group of audience.

"ANNOYING?!" The audience and Maka roared.

"Yeah, he's kind of annoying."

"How can you guys think I'm annoying? I'm so awesome!" Black Star said. The audience ignored him and went back with Tsuabki.

"But you can pair me up with him." Tsubaki suggested. "I'm not going to be rude." Tsubaki smiled kindly. Tsubaki went back from searching fanfics of her and somebody. Her eyes widen of who she was paired up with.

"I don't like Crona either." Tsubaki stated the obvious fact. Some of the audience members were depressed to hear those words.

"Like Black Star said I don't know Crona's gender." Tsubaki glanced at Crona. Crona gulped knowing he/she is going to be the center of attention.

"I don't know how deal with this…" Crona said and with that he/she run off. Maka sighed.

"I'll go get Crona." Maka said running off to Crona. Black Star and Soul gazed at Maka trail of getting Crona.

"Five dollars Crona is a boy!" Black Star said loudly.

"You're going to be wrong anyway cause Crona is a girl." Soul told him "coolly". They both fight on which Crona's gender. Tamar sighed and shook her head. Kid was making remarks on how asymmetrical Crona was, Patty was giggling at Soul and Black Star, Liz smirked, LuckyLaptops was reading some yaoi, Tamar was disgusted at her sister and well, Tsubaki her sweat dropped.

"Umm… can we go back to me?" Tsubaki questioned. Tamar embarrassed by the fact she forgot about her and her sister show so she slapped her sister's head.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki."

"It's okay." Tsubaki smiled. _So nice_ Tamar thought. Tamar looked at Black Star and Soul fighting and sweat dropped. Tsubaki went back from searching her fanfictions in the internet.

"Also, Kid and I don't like each other." Tsubaki said while searching more fanfictions of her paired up with somebody in the internet. Tsubaki grimaced of disgust. "Maka and I don't like each other either."

"Okay, now that's just weird." Liz said while painting her nails.

"I wondered why they paired up Maka and Tsubaki together." Patty asked. LuckyLaptops grinned.

"Well, next time they can tell us why they pair you up with these kinds of pairings!" LuckyLaptops shouted. "Yep, that's right you can tell me why audience (A/N: **MEANING YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED)**!"

"I think that's all we have today." Tamar quietly stated. LuckyLaptops looked at her watch.

"Oh, right look at the time!" LuckyLaptops said. "That's all we have time for! I'm your host LuckyLaptops!"

"And I'm your co-host Tamar." Tamar waved.

**Sorry, I was late on updating! I know I suck. But yeah tell me why you like these kinds of parings and I'll let you be a guest for the chap. Anyways, tell me who you want next!**


	6. STEINNNNNNNNNNN!

**I SUCK AT UPDATING! I KNOW Dx I KNOW I SHALL DIE FOR YOU GUYS!**

**I've been distracted by other anime shows and that's not a good reason, but still DX**

** So, we are having Stein here next! Since mostly everybody order Stein to be next. He shall be next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. *cries in my corner* I never will!**

**Soul Eater Reacting To Fanfics- Stein!**

The twins dashed forward since they were late like always. LuckyLaptops was panting and her sister as well. They were late of course because the idiotic twin LuckyLaptops wanted to sleep late so she always wakes up late in this morning. Tamar glared at her sister.

"See we aren't that late!" LuckyLaptops said. Tamar kept glaring at her while LuckyLaptops cowered in her corner.

"Okay, next up is Stein!" Stein sat at his lovable chair and was smoking his cigarette. He looked at all the fangirls of him and shook his head. Medusa hissed at the fan girls. Medusa screamed out an "I love you," to Stein, but of course Stein did not wanted to be seen by her. Medusa let out a dreamily sigh as she dazed off, still staring at Stein.

"Okay, creepy…" Liz said. Everyone nodded and stared at Medusa disturbingly and shuddered.

"Okay, check the fanfictions, Stein!" LuckyLaptops was very energetic about this while Tamar was calm and poised.

"They're so different but they're twins…" Maka whispered.

"Well, Maka, not all twins can be the same besides they're fraternal." Soul coolly added. Maka just shrugged but if they did not look like twins, I bet people would never realize they were twins. Medusa was waiting for the fanfictions so she can burned them all if they did not have Stein and her in them. Crona shuddered, there there Crona we are all sorry for you to have this mother who is crazy as hell. Stein shrugged and smoke another pack of cigarette as he spin his lovable chair. He gulped at what he saw.

"Medusa and I are not a couple," He said. "Marie and I are not a couple. Spirit and I are not a couple!" He said.

"And, I can't just date my students like Maka or Kid." He added. But, I would like to dissect them…" Spirit screamed like a little girl at that part.

"Don't try and date my daughter, you heard that scary Stein!" Spirit yelled.

"I wasn't trying to date you daughter, Spirit."

"Just don't and that comes from all you people who try to date my daughter!" Spirit was just literally pointing at Soul and Kid because they are usually the ones who are paired with Maka together in fan fictions.

"B-BUT SOMA!" LuckyLaptops screamed. Soul and Maka were confused, "Soma?" they both yelled out confused.

"Soul and Maka. Yup, I like that pairing." LuckyLaptops said. Soul and Maka blushed madly at there pairing name. _It is actually somewhat cute, _They both thought, but none of them was going to say it.

"My dear Maka don't you ever be paired up with those fools!" Spirit yelled. Maka looked at him indifferently.

"Get off me papa." Maka said.

"MAKAAAAA!" Spirit cried. "Did someone say fools?" Excalibur came out of nowhere and started singing his song "Excalibur." Kid and Black Star did that annoyed face while Tamar, Tsubaki, and Liz were wondering where Excalibur did come from, LuckyLaptops and Patty were laughing and clapping.

"Okay, this is just getting weird." Tsubaki said. Liz and Tamar immediately agreed. This was getting weird and it was not even about Stein anymore! Medusa was still sighing dreamily thinking about Stein without his labcoat, Crona was shuddering I mean really Crona we feel sorry for you, and Stein was laughing manically.

"Um…okay, I feel like ending this show." Tamar said and LuckyLaptops nodded.

"First, I have to read my daily yaoi!" LuckyLaptops said. Tamar cringed of disgust and slapped her sister's head and LuckyLaptops screamed a pain of an "OWWWWWWWWW!"

"Okay, so I'm your co-host Tamar!" Tamar bowed. LuckyLaptops was still recovering from the pain and was sobbing.

"And, I'm your host LuckyLaptops and owwwwwww! I need an ice-pack!" LuckyLaptops said.

**i tried to make this longer but I promised to make it longer if I make the next chap! Now, who do you want next? I really want Crona *gets shot* but really who do you want next since im a fail at updating DX I promised i will start updating quicker and faster but its mostly because of me being distracted of more anime and me going to school but hey atleast I got straight A's now! xD**


	7. Medusa and Excalibur!

**YAY PEOPLE REVIEWED, I THOUGHT PEOPLE WERE GOING TO FORGOT ABOUT THIS xD**

**Okay, next up is Medusa and Excalibur because I said so.**

**Bonus chapter**

LuckyLaptops actually came on time today and was just trying to write a fanfic. She was waiting for her sister, Tamar *gasps* to come by. Tamar rushed to stage as she panted and panted, glaring at her sister when she walked forward to her. LuckyLaptops covered her head and started screaming "Don't hit me!" or "I'm too innocent to be hit!" Tamar just made an eye-rolled and sat down to her sit.

"Why you set up the wrong time for my alarm clock?" Tamar asked nicely, even though she looked like she was going to kill her sis. LuckyLaptops grinned.

"That's because you hit me on the head last time."

"You could have hit me on the head!"

"Don't feel like it,"

"Just shut up!" Tamar yelled, huffing and puffing. LuckyLaptops laughed, not even caring that they had a show. Tamar was going to slap her head again, but she did not wanted LuckyLaptops to change the time again. After all, she was the only one who took responsibility of this show. Well, Maka and Tsubaki helped times to times because they were the only ones who cared. Black Star usually talk about his awesomeness, Soul was with Black Star and being the cool guy he is, Kid was talking about symmetry then saw Crona and ran off to her/him telling her/him how asymmetrical Crona was, Crona saying "I don't know how to deal with this" and ran off, Liz doing her nails, and Patty laughing at Kid. Tamar had enough with them and almost wanted to end the show. Must do it for the fans, Tamar thought, even though it got annoying.

"Next up is Medusa!" LuckyLaptops finally said and went back to writing her fanfiction. Medusa smiled and waved like a supermodel. However, everyone booed. Medusa scowled and hissed at the fans. Medusa sat down in her lovely chair, ready to read her fanfictions. Since nobody cared about Medusa, everybody started talking loudly and Medusa was very annoyed. Why she did not get any fans? She was beautiful and talented.

"Hmph, why I'm not mostly in those stupid fanfics. I clapped for whoever made Stein and I made us a couple." She claps and smiles in evil way. Stein just gave the audience a crazy stare.

"Okay…" Everyone else say.

"Why do I always have to be the evil villain?" Medusa scowled.

"Because you are?!" The audience shouted. Medusa sit back and pouted. She did not really enjoy this, and why could she not be the damsel in the distress. She gave out a cold glare to the audience and the audience was almost about to piss their pants. Maka glared at her.

"Hey, don't upset the audience! Before I will kill you again just like what I did to you in the anime…" Maka threatened.

"Hey, you're not suppose to say spoilers! Some people still probably have to catch up!" LuckyLaptops whined. "Like you?" Tamar asked.

"No, I only just read the manga and I watch some episodes and saw the ending of the anime," LuckyLaptops said. "The manga is way better though." The people from the audience who liked the anime better just glared at her and the other people who liked the manga better agreed with her.

"Okay, can we come back to me?" Medusa said. Tamar grinned. "Nope! Your time is up. Now we have Excalibur with us!" Medusa glared at her but Tamar just gave her a bored glance. Everybody had annoyed expressions when Excalibur showed up.

"Excalibur~!" Excalibur sang. "Excalibur~!"

"Yo, why can't you just shut the fuck up?" Black Star yelled. "You're so fucking annoying and I feel like I'm going to die because of your fucking song."

"Damn. He dropped those f-bombs." Liz said, while Kid was nodding and Patty was laughing. Kid sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So annoying," He whispered. Crona glanced at Excalibur in horror and started to shiver.

"M-may I use your bathroom?" Crona asked. Tamar nodded. She showed Crona where the bathroom was and Crona utter a thank you. Maka, who was also sighing and rubbing her temples, lay down at the couch. Hiro laughed it off.

"Oh my god. I'm about to explode." Black Star said. Tsubaki was trying to calm her partner but of course, she failed.

"It's okay Black Star you can ignore him." She smiled at him.

"Okay, Excalibur just check your damn fanfictions!" LuckyLaptops screamed. Excalibur paused and sat in his chair. Excalibur whined.

"There's not a lot of fanfictions of me! There's only like 2 pages." He said.

"Maybe because people think you're annoying?" One of the girls from the audience said.

"FOOL! I am not annoying in the 12th century people did not think I was annoying."

"Well, you are now." Kid said.

"FOOL!"

"Oh my god, can you shut up?" Liz asked.

"FOOL!"

"Shut up!" Black Star screamed. LuckyLaptops whispered to Tamar. "Oh my gosh. Why did I even kidnap- er… I mean invited him." Tamar gave a weird glance to her sister.

"FOOLS!"

"Okay, you can leave now." Soul said.

"FOOL!"

"LEAVE!" The audience and the Soul Eater cast roared. LuckyLaptops pushed him out of the window.

"Thank God! I was really about to kill that freak." Black Star said, Hiro laughed. "I think he was funny." The audience and Black Star gave him a blank stare.

"What?"

"You're an ass." Black Star said.

LuckyLaptops and Tamar stand up together. They waved to the audience and gave the biggest smiles.

"Okay, I think were done for today, I'm your co-host Tamar."

"And, I'm your host LuckyLaptops!"

**Okay, I can get that out of the way. Omg, I didn't even knew that the Soul Eater manga was updating now I'm on chapter 104 DX omg you know what else is scary that *chants out spoiler alerts* and *chants out spoil alerts.* okay, tell me who do you want next XD**

**Oh, yeah I'll try to update every Monday from now on. Don't get your hopes up too high though xD**


	8. cronaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Guys, I am so sorry not writing last week. I had like 2 chapters finished but my computer was acting dumb all last week so it restarted on me and I couldn't save my files. So, I got pretty pissed and stuff. And, you don't want to here rest of the story. XD**

**So anyways next is Crona! Crona, do the disclaimer!**

**Crona- U-uh I don't k-know h-how to d-deal w-with d-disclaimers**

**Please *tries to give cute puppy dug eyes but failed***

**Crona- Erhm… okay, LuckyLaptops d-does n-not own S-Soul Eater. **

"Okay, so you guys have a plan how we are going to get out of here?" Maka asked the Soul Eater Cast. Some of them shrugged and some of them just sat there lost in thought.

BlackStar rose his hand up. Maka shook her head.

"No, we are not using your idea Black Star," Maka said. "Don't you remember that other idea which failed?"

"Well, this is a godly awesome one!"

"Yes, until it fails." BlackStar pouted at Maka's comment. "Anybody else?" Maka asks. Crona was about to raise her/his hand until Tamar and LuckyLaptops open the door.

"Okay, Crona is next!" LuckyLaptops shouted. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back.

"You are screwed." Ragnarok said as he slid back into Crona's back. Crona gulped nervously as she/he walked to the stage and sat down. The Soul Eater Cast came in after Crona and sat down on their chairs. Crona took a deep breath. Crona found fanfictions and multiple pairings. Ragarnok came back out.

"Whoa, they like to pair you up with fucking weird people." Crona sighed at Ragarnok comment.

"Ragarnok, you're not supposed to say that."

"Shut up, I say what I want to say." Ragarnok slipped back into Crona's back.

Crona sighed again. Crona was about to tell the audience that she/he did not like anybody but he/she was couldn't deal with a huge audience and people who kept staring at him/her like that. Crona gulped again.

"I don't like anybody." Crona said. "I-I c-can't d-deal w-with stuff like that."

Maka being the protective sister/brother to Crona checked all the fanfictions with Crona.

Maka muttering sick perverts to herself as she tried to check all the fanfictions. Soul checked the fanfictions over Maka's shoulder. '_Why the hell am I paired up with Crona? I don't know Crona's gender.'_ Soul thought as he saw Maka skimming through stuff.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sooooo bored." Black Star said, leaning to Tsuabki shoulder. "Why can't I escape from here? I could of escape from here a long time ago since I'm a god and all."

"Shhh, Black Star." Tsubaki said quietly. Black Star groaned.

"Crona, since everybody in the world wants to know, what is your gender?" LuckyLaptops blurted the question everybody wanted to know. Crona looked confused.

"G-gender?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh…"

"You know if you have a pussy or a dic-" Soul said but got interrupted by a huge Maka chop burning down his skull. Maka smiled politely at Crona.

"Do you know what gender is, Crona?" Maka asked.

"N-No, not really," Maka explained to Crona what gender was.

"So, now do you know?" Maka asked. Crona nodded.

"So, what gender are you?"

"W-well I-I'm a…"

"Times up!" Tamar said. The audience booed as they trying to figure out what gender Crona was.

"I am your host, LuckyLaptops!" LuckyLaptops yelled until one fan throw a tomato at her.

"And, I am your co-host Tamar." Another fan throw a tomato at her.

**Omg I know this was soo short. Gah, i fail. Anyways, the reason why I don't pair anyone from Soul Eater together is because I don't want some of you to dislike this story now and I'm trying to be fair! That's kind of the same reason for Crona's gender some people like to say crona is a boy while others like to say Crona is a girl. I really don't care what gender Crona is (still I kind of like Crona as a girl better but that's my opinion)**

**Anyways, review who do you want next!**


End file.
